wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing
Something you do when you use the slash command: /dance Each sex of each race has a different style of dance. Appropriate music is not provided. New dance cycles are going to be added with the implementation of the second expansion, Wrath of the Lich King. Available dances Alliance races * Human male - John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever | Inspiration Video * Human female - Los del Río - "Macarena" | Inspiration Video * Night elf male - Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" | Inspiration Video * Night elf female - Alizée - "J'en ai marre" | Inspiration Video with French and English Lyrics * Gnome male - Origin and name unknown, earliest confirmed sighting is also MC Hammer's "U Can't Touch This" | Inspiration Video. It's the last dance in the video, as he walks up the stairs. (The dance clearly does *not* come from Caddyshack.) * Gnome female - Salsa * Dwarf male - Kazatchok, better known as the Cossack Dance (Russian Folkdance), also some Saturday Night Fever moves * Dwarf female - Irish Step-Dancing | Irish Step-Dancing Example * Draenei male - Daler Mehndi - "Tunak Tunak Tun" | Video Inspiration Video 2 * Draenei female - Belly dancing based on Colombian singer Shakira | Shakira dancing Horde races * Orc male - MC Hammer - "U Can't Touch This" | Inspiration Video * Orc female - Juvenile - "Back That Azz Up" | Inspiration Video * Troll male - Capoeira, Brazilian martial arts | Inspiration Video * Troll female - Shakira - "Whenever, Wherever" | Inspiration Video * Undead male - Metalhead. Headbangs, plays air guitar, and jumps around. * Undead female - Goth-style dance (sometimes called the "weeping willow") * Tauren male - Noodle dance / Raise the Roof / Peanut Butter Jelly Time | Inspiration Video * Tauren female - The Electric Slide * Blood elf male - Napoleon Dynamite | Inspiration Video * Blood elf female - According to the Burning Crusade Collector's Edition DVD, the blood elf female dance is made up of excerpts from various Britney Spears videos. | Good Reference Video Shaman and Druid forms * Shaman (Ghost Wolf form) - Standing on the hind legs and hopping from one leg to another (The Snoopy dance from the animated Peanuts movies) * Druid (Moonkin form) - Chris Farley in his famous Chippendale sketch with Patrick Swazye | Inspiration Video * Druid (Travel form) - Scar's "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" from The Lion King. * Druid (Bear form) - Stand up on hind legs, dance back and forth from foot to foot, then back down on all fours again.(in patch 1.10) - Bear dance from Dr. Doolittle II. * Druid (Cat form) - Same as travel form. * Druid (Tree of Life form) - Does "The Twist", a dance popularized by singer Chubby Checker. Other races * Ogre - Chris Farley, Chippendale Dancer Parody, same as Moonkin. (Disguise: ) * Goblin - Crossing legs and putting one hand on the ground, then the same on the other hand. (Disguise: ) * Fel Reaver - Unknown, involves deep knee bends/squats and touching the opposite foot. Only viewable using a model viewer, not yet known to occur in game. Looks more like an aerobic workout than a dance.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/03/25/wow-moviewatch-dancing-fel-reaver/ * Baby Murloc - "The Michigan Rag", a dance performed by animated character Michigan J. Frog in the Warner Brothers cartoon "One Froggy Evening". The dance animation is used by several limited-edition pet murlocs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saU-Bl0feSs Inspiration Video (Full Cartoon) * Broken Male - Same as Tauren Male. During the Black Temple attunement quest, players don a broken disguise. * Skeleton - Same dance as male forsaken. (Disguise: ) * Snowman - The Twist. (Disguise: ) * Arakkoa - Half-hearted The Twist (Disguise: or ) * Murloc Costume - Unknown. Dance animations and videos Blizzard released a webpage where you can view (and download animated images of) some of the dances: However, the animations on the site do not show the entire set of dance moves. You can also view dance-mix with models and real-movie-clips: WoW Dance mix on Youtube See also * References Category:Gameplay